BE LOVED
by Vero-Len
Summary: Mereka terus berada dalam pusaran perasaan yang tak menentu. Hinata ingin terus berjuang dan di sisi lain ia ingin menyerah. Lalu sosok itu datang. CANON/mainstream/typo/sasuhina.


Seperti biasa dan memang seharusnya.

NARUTO milik MK.

BE LOVED

.I.

Hangat matahari sore mengiringi langkah gadis itu. Rok putih bergaris ungu tigaperempat yang dikenakannya nampak berkibar oleh semilir angin, pun halnya dengan surai biru tua yang sekarang semakin panjang. Bisa dibilang menyentuh pinggangnya.

Mata ungu pucat yang menyiratkan keteduhan itu meneliti sekitar. Anggukan disertai senyuman ramah sesekali ia tunjukkan kepada warga desa yang berselisih jalan dengannya. Sosoknya yang ramah membuatnya tidak asing bagi warga desa. Justru sekarang ia cukup terkenal. Menjadi salah satu penyerang dalam perang membuatnya lebih dikenal. Ditambah lagi ia kini menjadi calon pewaris klannya yang mulai diakui layaknya adiknya.

Ya, gadis itu Hinata. Ia berjalan santai melewati pemukiman desa, bermaksud untuk kembali ke mansionnya. Hari ini ia sedang libur dari latihan bersama timnya. Jadi, untuk mengisi waktu luang siang tadi ia bertamu ke rumah gurunya —Kurenai— sekaligus untuk bermain bersama si kecil Misaki.

Belakangan ia sering menyibukkan diri demi mengalihkan pikirannya atas duka akan kematian Neji. Terbukti berhasil, Hinata kini bisa menjalani hari-harinya sebagai kunoichi Konoha tanpa perasaan duka mendalam seperti sebelumnya. Ia juga bertekad untuk menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat dari sebelunya.

Langit jingga di atasnya nampak sangat indah untuk dipandang. Senyum terus terukir di bibir ranumnya. Menenteng kotak bekal yang tadi ia bawa kerumah gurunya, kembali ia mengangguk saat seorang penjaga toko menyapa. Kotak itu sudah kosong, setelah sebelumnya isinya dimakan habis oleh gurunya. Ia terkikik kecil mengingat tingkah lucu Misaki yang semakin menggemaskan.

Emosinya benar-benar bagus saat ini. Terbukti dengan rona bahagia dalam senyum lembutnya. Tak ayal membuat orang yang melihatnya juga ingin tersenyum. Entah karena apa.

Hingga—

"Ayolah Sakura-chan~" kata seseorang yang sangat Hinata kenali suaranya. Tepat di persimpangan ia berhenti. Hampir ia berbelok sampai mendengar suara seorang lelaki.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak, Naruto! Aku akan menemui Sasuke-kun yang baru pulang dari misi malam nanti." Dengan segala keberanian, Hinata mengintip percakapan itu dari balik tembok. Percakapan yang entah mengapa membuat rasa tidak nyaman pada dirinya.

"Hah—, selalu Sasuke. Hari ini saja temani aku makan ramen di Ichiraku." Pegangan pada kain pembungkus kotak bekal itu semakin mengerat. Ia sudah sering melihat interaksi keduanya. Tapi selalu saja rasa tidak nyaman itu ada. Dan cenderung menyakitkan.

Hinata yang masih ada di balik tembok itu masih terdiam, sedang dua orang tadi sudah berjalan jauh diikuti dengan suara mereka berdua yang semakin samar terdengar.

Seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas. Moodnya yang sedang baik hancur dalam seketika. Dengan rasa sakit yang tertinggal di dadanya, Hinata kembali berjalan. Perlahan, dengan tatapan mata kosong seolah tak ada tujuan.

Hyūga Hinata, ia —kembali— patah hati.

*BE LOVED*

Tidak ada seorang pun yang salah dalam hubungan ini. Hinata yang menyukai anak dari Hokage ke empat. Dan Naruto sendiri yang tahu akan perasaan Hinata terhadapnya, namun tak bisa membalas. Mungkin frasa tidak bisa bukan benar-benar kata yang tepat, tetapi kata 'belum'-lah yang tepat.

Ia akui, Hinata kecil saat masih dalam akademi tampak sangat manis. Dan kini ia sudah berubah menjadi calon pewaris Hyūga yang cantik dan anggun. Belum lagi Hinata yang kini sudah tidak dianggap sebagai produk gagal oleh klannya. Berkat ketekunan dan semangat untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi mendapat pengakuan.

Kembali ia akui jika semua tentang Hinata dan segala pencapaiannya baru ia sadari belum lama ini. Pandangannya selama ini hanya tertuju pada ambisinya untuk membawa kembali rivalnya Sasuke. Dan tentunya gadis musim semi yang menjadi tambatannya sejak lama.

Baru ketika Hinata muncul saat Pain berusaha menginvansi Konoha, datang menjadi sosok penyelamat. Sekaligus dengan pernyataan perasaannya yang membuat Naruto membatu. Hinata yang berusaha menyelamatkan, kemudian terluka parah, mengakibatkan kemarahannya memuncak. Berujung dengan amukan Kyūbi yang untungnya berakhir dengan kemenangan —ditambah dengan hancurnya desa Konoha.

Tapi apa yang Naruto lakukan setelahnya? Pernyataan cinta Hinata itu dibiarkan tanpa sebuah balasan ataupun penolakan yang tegas. Kembali membuat Hinata dalam perasaan dilema dan memilih bungkam.

Kembali Naruto dibawa dalam sebuah keadaan yang membuatnya bingung dan membeku oleh kenyataan hidup. Kematian Neji demi melindunginya dalam peperangan membuat Naruto dihantui perasaan tak menentu. Tapi Hinata ada disana, menyadarkan Naruto dengan sebuah tepukan dipipi. Membuatnya kembali dalam peperangan dengan semua kalimat dan penyemangat. Dimana seharusnya Hinatalah yang diberi penyemangat ketika sepupunya mati karna menyelamatkan ia yang melindungi Naruto.

Tetap saja, setelah perang berakhir, Sasuke yang kembali ke Konoha, desa yang kembali berdiri seperti sebelum invansi pain, dunia yang lebih baik, ia yang telah diakui oleh dunia shinobi, hatinya masih mengarah pada gadis musim semi itu. Sedang Sakura sendiri yang walaupun mengetahui perasaan teman satu timnya itu, hatinya tertuju pada Sasuke yang tidak pernah berbalik padanya.

Sasuke sendiri yang terlalu berambisi mengenai perdamaian yang diinginkan Itachi tidak ada niatan untuk membalas perasaan Sakura. Baginya, berhubungan dalam sebuah perasaan seperti itu justru membuatnya jengah. Ia juga tidak ingin terikat dan membuat ambisinya terhalang.

Setelah semua itu, tetap tidak ada yang berubah. Hinata yang terus mencintai Naruto. Naruto yang mencintai Sakura. Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke.

Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?

*BE LOVED*

Sakura berdiri gugup di pintu gerbang Konoha. Menanti seorang yang dicintainya sejak lama terus memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak semakin cepat. Tak mengindahkan udara malam yang cukup dingin, ia tetap menanti. Sosok rupawan yang selalu ada dipikirannya itu, membuat ia bahkan menolak ajakan Naruto dengan tegas. Yang walaupun kita tahu sudah terlalu sering ia menolak ajakan si pirang itu.

Kedua tangannya saling mengamit, dibarengi dengan lirikan-lirikan yang tertuju ke luar Konoha. Berharap sosok itu cepat datang.

Bersamaan dengan aura yang kuat kini dirasakan Sakura, sosok itu berjalan dengan tenang. Baju gelap dengan sorotan maka kelamnya, seolah membuatnya menyatu dengan yang dinamakan malam. Berjalan tanpa suara di tengah keheningan malam.

"Sasuke-kun... " panggil Sakura dengan suara yang seolah berbisik.

"Sakura?" Ia berhenti tepat di depan Sakura.

"K-kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan sedikit gugup. Dan tetap memandang Sasuke dengan penuh pesona. Tapi dijawab hanya dengan sebuah gumaman.

Baru Sakura akan bersuara ketika Sasuke terlebih dahulu memotongnya, membuat bibirnya kembali terkatup. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Eh? Aku..." Otaknya seakan buyar begitu saja. Jelas ia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya dengan tepat? Terpaksa ia jawab dengan sejujurnya. "... menunggumu."

Dan ya! Si Uchiha satu-satunya itu hanya diam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia diam tanpa menanggapi jawaban gadis di depannya ini. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah segera kembali kerumah dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Karena esok pagi ia masih harus pergi melapor ke kantor Hokage.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Sakura kembali bicara.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya dengan menatap Sasuke lamat. Sedang yang ditatap menyerngit sebagai tanggapan. Bukankah mereka sedang bicara? Mungkin itu yang ada di benak sang nuke-nin sekarang.

"Maksudku, kita akan bicara tentang... k-kita, kau tau... tenta—" koreksinya yang langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Bicara besok saja. Pulanglah, Sakura. Aku lelah dan ingin pulang." Rentetan kalimat yang diucapkannya sekaligus membuat Sakura bungkam.

Sasuke pergi, berjalan dengan tenang tanpa berbalik sedikit pun. Meninggalkan Sakura yang merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ingin rasanya memanggil sosok itu. Tapi apa daya, lidah Sakura terasa kelu.

Sakura merutuki keinginannya untuk menemui sasuke yang pasti sedang lelah. Seharusnya tahu dengan benar soal itu. Menjadi seorang kunoichi dan menjalankan berbagai misi, seharusnya membuatnya ingat. Menjalani misi pasti melelahkan, utamanya Sasuke menjalani misi yang memakan waktu lebih dari satu minggu.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar? Utamanya jika berkaitan dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Laki-laki yang selalu ditunggunya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dapat dirasakan matanya yang terasa hangat, kemudian semakin panas. Dalam pandangannya yang buram, ia masih bisa melihat punggung tegap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Dengan meremas pakaian yang ada di depan area jantungnya, Sakura jatuh terduduk. Rasa sesak yang menyakitkan ini terus menerjangnya. Aneh, tapi ia merasa terlalu sering mendapati sakit yang sama. Membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya untuk mengalir dan jatuh. Ia ingin membiarkan emosinya keluar untuk saat ini.

Tidak peduli lagi dengan udara yang semakin dingin. Ia ingin mengeluarknnya sekarang. Segala perasaan yang terakumulasi oleh sifat acuh Sasuke selama ini.

Karena—

Ia harus bersiap, kedepannya ia harus lebih berusaha. Walau terasa sakit, tapi ia ingin terus mencoba. Mencoba membuat Sasuke bisa ada di iisinya. Walau itu artinya akan berat dan sulit. Tidak peduli seberapa lama ia ingin terus melakukannya.

Hingga—

Sakura sendiri yang akan berkata jika semua ini cukup. Dengan kata lain, sampai ia sendiri—

—menyerah.

*BE LOVED*

Dari semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, dapat ditarik sebuah kesimpulan dari empat orang itu. Empat orang yang terombang-ambing persaanya.

Hyūga Hianta, yang patah hati karena melihat Naruto bersama Sakura.

Uzumaki Naruto, yang patah hati karena Sakura menolak ajakannya.

Haruno Sakura, yang patah hati karena Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, yang—

—kelelahan setelah misinya.

.TBC.

RnR?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
